


Untitled PWP

by be_a_rebel



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel





	Untitled PWP

  
**Pairing:** Colbert/Fick  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** None, really.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Generation Kill. This story is fiction, the depictions rendered hereunder are not intended to reflect the lives of the real marines. Just my perverse head.

  


He’s had a lot of weird things happen to him over the years. He’s been propositioned in back alleys, had his ass grabbed by teen drunks, had commanding officers look him up and down.

 

He’s been offered blowjobs and handjobs and fuckings by either gender.

 

He’s not taken up any of them.

 

It’s not that he’s particularly tender, or solicitous or anything.

 

He likes his dick in a woman just like any other guy. He loves getting his cock sucked, loves going down on women, loves the way they whimper, grind, swear, heels digging into sheets, sometimes into his shoulders.

 

He loves fucking. He’s taken women from behind, he’s done two in one night.

 

He isn’t particularly kinky, maybe because he’s never cared for it. Maybe because he’s never had time.

 

Kinks are for people who can indulge, fuck to their heart’s content, get bored and then experiment because they’re so fucking sick of waking up to the same person, day in, day out.

 

None of that, none of his fucking history explains why he’s letting Lieutenant Nathaniel Fick suck his dick in the middle of fuck-ass Iraq, where any fucking Haji, fucking _Ray _could walk up to him.

 

It’s probably the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

 

He can’t recall how he got here. There was a conversation, and fuck, but the Lieutenant is good, Lieutenant, he laughs in his head because this is his superior officer, splayed out on his knees for him, sucking his fucking dick, and Christ, Christ, he doesn’t have religion, it doesn’t exist but who do you turn to when you find out that your superior enjoys sucking cock? Blowing men, licking dick, fellatio, he laughs when he thinks how proud the Lieutenant would be if he knew how good and clear his subordinate’s, _Brad’s_ head was when he was getting his cock sucked. By Lieutenant Nathaniel.

 

The back of his knee itches and he knows he should have come by now, logic dictates he should have because this is one of the best blowjobs he’s ever had, barring a professional one he got as a birthday present ages ago. Nate, he has to think of him as Nate, because Lieutenant pushes away the orgasm, is doing it all right, no teasing, sucking like he’s born to do it, like he enjoys it, like he’s been jerking off to thoughts of this, him on his knees, blowing Brad, blowing half the men in the company maybe, but him, fuck, him and that’s what does him in, the thought of Nate on his fucking knees in a latrine, Hustler forgotten, head pressed against graffiti processed, come covered walls, spilling on his own fucking fingers.

 

He comes and he hears his name shouted and cracks open an eyelid in time to see the Lieutenant jerk back and almost fall on his ass, scratch that, actually fall on his ass. He grins in spite of himself and tucks himself in, stepping away from the shade before anyone comes back here and sees the hard-on the Lieutenant is clearly sporting or the cock burn (fuck, good word) on his mouth.

 

“Coming, Ray.”

 

Ray swears at him, the usual, and he rolls his eyes and tells him to fuck off.

 

The Lieutenant has climbed to his feet in the mean time and he can see it, shift of shoulder and straightening of knees, they’re back.

 

Barely distinguishable nod.

 

He leaves, not speaking. Knowing.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Ray’s spastic, thrumming with rarely used energy. Too much time with Reporter and Trombley.

 

He just grins and shuts the Humvee door.

 

  



End file.
